Concerns have arisen about the affects of electromagnetic radiation from portable communications devices, such as cellular telephones, PDAs, and the like, on human brain tissue. While the debate continues, consumer concern remains high. Studies have shown that maintaining the portable communications device several centimeters or more away from the human head ameliorates the potential harm by minimizing the interaction of the reflective near field with biologic tissue and consequently lowering the specific absorption rate (SAR). However, it is difficult for a portable communications device user to judge the distance between the portable communications device and the user's head.
Therefore, a need exists for standoff assistant systems that can assist a portable communications device user in maintaining the portable communications device a safe distance from the user's head. A need also exists for a standoff assistant that can be added to existing portable communications devices. A need exists for a standoff assistant that can be built into a housing, cover, or case for a portable communications device. A need exists for a standoff assistant that is easily deployed. A need exists for a standoff assistant that works electronically. A need exists for a standoff assistant that works electronically and/or mechanically.